You're All Heart
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle is asked to make a speech for a special Valentine's Saint Jude cancer research gala.


Author Notes: There seems to be an issue with some of the readers with the title of the story. I have decided to change it.

"You're all Heart"

Having spent a better three days at his P.I. office helping out his daughter Alexis, Hayley and the rest of his employees. Castle was trying to help them catch up on the back log. Especially when Valentine's day was just around the corner.

And on top of everything else. He's been asked to do a special Gala speech at the Trump Towels that midday of the Valentine's day. For those wishing to donate funds for Cancer Research for Saint Jude.

He wasn't able to turn down the committee. For when it comes to the Saint Jude cancer research. Besides himself, James Patterson and four other authors will be making speeches for the special event.

Including the fact that the mayor of New York City, Police Commissioner and the Governor will be attending the lavish affair. Add into the fact that the Captain of each of the different precincts have been asked as well to say a few words to the audience.

And with this announcement. Captain Kate Beckett when she had received the memo via courier. She has never been the one woman over the years to make speeches unless forced. Even though for the best of causes in her eyes and millions of others.

She needed to ask for help on this one. With having to asked her husband on how to go about making the speech, along with the subject matter of cancer to the general public.

She was even able to check a few of the internet web sites in regard to the subject matter. Donations taken in every year. Patient care. The types of different treatments in order to take care of the children suffering with cancer. And just how many of them actually are able to survive. Beckett was going to have her hands full for when it comes to the cancer research. And anything else that matters most of all. "Valentine's day."

Or whether or not she will be able to pull it off with the speech. And at the same time she will be able to enjoy herself with the gala and having to attend with her husband Richard Castle.

No doubt he will be wearing his black tux, tie and white shirt as always. And as for herself. She can always go to a specialty store that makes lavish dresses for those that are pregnant in her case.

She's going to have to since she wants to look her best for the lavish affair. Even though knowing her husband and his spending. He will no doubt will have someone come up with a special designer flawlessly emerald dress.

Otherwise she will have to think of something special in order to give her husband for Valentine's day. Even though it's going to be extremely interesting on just what exactly Castle will be purchasing for his wife Kate Beckett.

Since Castle was trying not to over do it with his work trying to space it between his writing, consulting and most of all his P.I. business having to be thriving a great deal of late.

It was at this particular moment.

He was able to show the ladies just what he actually brought Kate for the special holiday.

Since he would be responding up to the challenge.

"My god! Dad. Beckett is going to just loved it with what you were able to get her for the occasion." Castle was able to purchase a very special gold locket with a picture of her mother inside and will be having it wrapped with a card and a balloon, and give it to her just after making her speech to the public attending the cancer research gala.

"I know. I was shopping at the mall a few weeks ago. I was thinking of something very special, and I came upon the one store that had this locket that will just suit the event." He says to her from inside of his secret office.

Even though for Hayley. She'd just left to go home for the day. Since Castle through it was a good idea with having been now all caught up. Otherwise she needed to go home with looking like she needed to sleep for at least a week.

Otherwise Castle still had a number of questions that needs to be asked in regard to the gala, his gift to his wife and most of all on whether Black Pawn Publishing was going to be giving a donation for the cause.

He's going to have to ask his ex-wife/publisher. Even if it is none of his business in the first place. She will no doubt will be since cancer research is a big thing with her from over the years.

She probably will since, she will no doubt be able to get a write-off for when it comes to the taxes and the publishing company.

Castle was feeling really pleased with himself with showing off the locket. He's hoping that this particular locket will please her to no end. Especially with the anniversary of her murder will be coming up soon. And will probably be on his wife's mind as well. Including having to be some what surreal to her, Castle and anyone else that knew the lawyer from way back at that time.

"It certainly will Dad. And anything that is going to happen during the gala event." She was able to move out of the chair on the side of the desk. Since she decided to shut down the laptop for the rest of the evening, and just go home after closing up the office.

Chapter Two

Three days later Mid afternoon Valentine's Day

Weather outside for this February 14th was mostly in the high forties. It was going to be a nice afternoon/evening for the gala. As everyone having been invited have arrived and placed at there particular tables.

Decorated to fit the special event/holiday to make it even more eventful for the outing.

Camera crews and reporters were every where interviewing the attendees. Including for those that will be making the speeches up on the podium.

Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were escorted to there table with six others. They were sitting with an elite group with Patterson, Connally and the two up and coming authors for another publishing company.

As for Gina and her group. She was sitting mostly towards the middle. She was wearing a red sequin long dress with white high heels. So far she'd been enjoying herself as with everyone else for that matter.

She'd opted for a sparkling glass of wine to begin the gala before the speeches were going to start.

When asked by the reporters. She'd told them that she has made a generous donation to the cause of cancer. For which she was very proud to make in the tune of $10,000.

And for the entertainment of the evening. Since she only does special events maybe once or twice a year. Barbara Streisand and her husband James Brolin are here this evening and in the back of the stage set up for her performance. She is going to be debuting her new single called **"You're all Heart."**

Otherwise the evening was about to begin with the emcee to introduce the following.

The entire ball-room was buzzing with excitement. When he introduced Marlo Thomas and her husband Phil Donahue to the podium.

There was thunderous applause throughout. Including Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett, and there entire table.

The spotlight was on them for the next 15 minutes. Talking about the benefits of those having donating for this great cause. And those children in need of treatment at the various hospitals throughout.

Marlo Thomas having to be mentioning about her father. Who was able to start up the cause many years ago, until the day he died. She would have tears in her eyes, while her husband Phil was able to hold onto her for emotional support.

Otherwise she was able to compose herself in order to get through the evening. Afterwards she was able to call out the emcee once more. In order to call those up to the podium schedule to make there speeches for the cause.

As it happens. Captain Kate Beckett and all of the captains for the different precincts were able to get through with there speeches. Even though Kate Beckett had stumbled slightly with getting some of the words out of her mouth with the spot light on her.

Otherwise Richard Castle was very proud of his wife having to make it through without any other problems. And when it was all said and done. He was able to kiss her on her cheek and wait for the next stage of the evening. Plus for the best part just prior to the entertainment.

He was able to give her the Valentine gift, specialty card and small balloon that he had carried in with him into the ball room.

It was at this point. She would be having pools of droplets falling down onto her cheek. When Castle was able to give her the gift of a life-time. And when she'd opened it to her hearts content. She was completely over joyed with the gold locket with the picture of her mother.

"Beautiful Rick." She was able to move up from her seat. Even though she didn't care who was watching her for the moment. She was able to give the most ever chaste kiss to her husband. Ever since she has known him.

"I'm glad you like it." Trying to catch his breath after that kiss of hers.

Otherwise they were able to sit back down onto there seats. Later Kate Beckett was going to give her gift to him some time after the gala would be over with.

But for now and the next 30 minutes before the end of the Gala. Barbara Streisand will be on stage singing to her fans and her new album.

And when the emcee had made the announcement. The entire banquet hall had went wild with thunderous applause with the singer coming out in all of her glory.

She was dressed in a long flowing hearts gown with sequins. Her hair up in a bun and make-up high-lighted with red-blue eye shadow, lipstick and mascara. She was just lovely for the entire evening.

There was a sound system behind her. Along with a ten-piece band on stage, including a woman playing a harp to enhance it even further.

Otherwise once she started to sing the new album. It had started out slowly until when she finally reached the high light of the tune with her voice. The entire banquet hall was in complete awe. Including the table with Richard Castle and Kate Beckett.

Even James Patterson was overwhelmed with her voice and new album. It's going to be a big hit with all of her long time fans, including her husband James Brolin.

Any rate afterwards. When she was done singing and thanking everyone for coming this evening. She was able to go around the banquet hall signing autographs.

As for Kate Beckett. She decided to give Castle his Valentine gift. Even though she wanted to wait. But when she decided to tell him that she was able to purchase a train ticket for himself and his daughter Alexis. And spend it together as father and daughter sometime with-in the next month and go any where they desired.

She'd thought it was a nice idea. Since the both of them haven't been together all that much. Since they were always constantly working.

It was at this particular time. Richard Castle was all choked up with emotion. He didn't know what to say at this particular moment. Accept kiss her and later thanked his wife in a more proper way with the gift.

But for now...

Everyone was able to enjoy the remaining time with the gala. Even though for this moment. Out of the corner of Castle's eye. He was able to see his favorite singer walking over with her husband arm and arm to speak with him, Beckett and the rest of the group at there table.

Otherwise it was the best night for the Valentine's holiday ever...

The End


End file.
